


melt into me and flow through my veins

by sunnyteea



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, Hidden Talents, Post Series, Secret Relationship, but i suppose its also smut, this is just spicy, this is the result, when cassandra finally comes home from her adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyteea/pseuds/sunnyteea
Summary: She does try to be quiet, but there's always been something about the way Cassandra touches her that consumes her, setting the blood in her veins alight that makes it so very hard to be silent.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 128





	melt into me and flow through my veins

**Author's Note:**

> this was absolutely inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/stacycantyousee/status/1323278685928067072?s=20) work of art over on twitter. You're amazing, Mari! <3

The corridor in the left wing is dead quiet, long and empty save for Rapunzel's staccatoed breathing after Cass half-dragged her into an adjacent room and pushed her against the wall. Cass lips are on her neck, and the hands that had been situated at her waist now roam freely over her clothed body. 

Not that Rapunzel would complain, as her hands do the same. 

She does try to be quiet, but there's always been something about the way Cassandra touches her that consumes her, setting the blood in her veins alight that makes it so very hard to be silent. 

"Cass..." Her name is the single word uttered between gasps, and Rapunzel bites her lip in a pathetic attempt to silence herself when Cass lifts her up, one strong arm holding her in place against the wall while the other hikes up the skirt of her dress. Her thigh pushes between Rapunzel's legs and for a brief second her vision goes white-hot. 

Rapunzel can't stop the needy whine that passes through barely closed lips, and she swears she feels Cass smile on her skin, the gesture punctuated by a trial of sharp nips across her collarbone. Does Cass know what she's doing to her? She has to. 

It’s been like this since Cass came home after her two year long adventure outside the kingdom. They have a relationship they’re not quite ready to share, something that’s finally just for themselves and away from any sort of obligations or pretenses. They try to stay away from any prying eyes and hold onto their little happy secret, but it proves difficult most of the time. They can’t help it. Whenever they’re near each other, Rapunzel pulls Cassandra into her gravity, or vice versa, a predetermined dance that consists of stolen glances and hidden touches. Push and pull. Magnetic and electrifying. Inevitable.

The ache between Rapunzel's legs is Cassandra's doing, and she suddenly hates being in this position, Cass' body flush against hers that keeps her trapped against the wall, barely able to rock her hips for any sort of friction that she is so desperate for. 

All she knows is that Cass and her mouth leave searing brands wherever it goes, each one hotter than the last. And not only that, Rapunzel is painfully aware of the hand that slides higher up her thigh, close, but not close _enough_ to where it needs to be. 

Her entire being is on fire, and her fingertips scrabble up against the wall seeking purchase, for something to ground her. She can't find anything, and her other hand clutches the back of Cass' shirt. 

Cass finally decides to grant her a little mercy and pushes her leg up more forcefully, giving Rapunzel the pressure she's been seeking. Her head flies back and thumps against that damn wall, thankful whimpers slipping out as she grinds down against Cass' thigh, and Cass has to know how wet she is for her, there's no hiding it now. She's still trying to be quiet, aware she can't let her voice give them away. 

That, of course, all goes out the window when Cass' hand slips between them, her fingers reaching past Rapunzel's underwear and into slick warmth. 

The sound that erupts out of Rapunzel has to echo through the castle walls, but Rapunzel doesn't care, not even when Cass hoists her over to the bed (had there always been a bed in this room?) and hastily slaps a hand over her mouth to silence her. 

"Raps, at this rate people will quickly realize what's going on," Cass whispers furiously, looking down at her. She’s glowing; there's a pink tint to her face, her pupils dark and wide, sucking Rapunzel into them. 

Rapunzel can only stare into her eyes, breathing heavily beneath Cass' hand, her mind a mixture of _want want want, need need need._ The words thrum underneath her skin. 

_Mine mine mine._

Rapunzel gently pulls Cass' hand away, craning her neck up to kiss her. 

"Touch me," she says. 

"Please."

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to share this, but I had some lovely encouragement so you're all welcome lolol short and spicy
> 
> I'm more of an artist than a writer, so feel free to follow me for art, too!
> 
> Tumblr: [sunnyteea](https://sunnyteea.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [sunnyteea](https://twitter.com/sunnyteea)


End file.
